


Kibutsuji's Rose

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [8]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa), 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Kibutsuji Family, OOC Raizel?, Raizel saved a Kibutsuji, The Kibutsuji are descendants of Raizel, Ubuyashiki Family - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: For as long as he could remember, the Kibutsuji Family always visited him.That beautiful being who always received them in silence but with great warmth.Muzan always wondered who he was. Who that man was and why his family treated him with immense respect.Whenever he asked who he was, his father only gave him an answer."He is the Kibutsuji's Rose."
Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862050
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Kibutsuji's Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Noblesse and Kimetsu no Yaiba do not belong to me.

> **DESCENDANTS OF THE ROSE**

* * *

_"He is the Kibutsuji's Rose."_

That was the answer that his father, the Patriarch of the Kibutsuji, gave him every time he asked who that man was.

Muzan was a sick young man, with a weak body and little hope of passing from 20 years. Because of this, he was always kept locked in his room. However, for generations, the Kibutsuji went out every Friday to the distant castle that lived on the outskirts, surrounded by wildlife and trees.

There, they visited a person. Only one person.

Muzan remembers the first time he saw him.

He was delighted.

The man was tall, though not to the point of being over the top. He was slim and his figure looked delicate, although only his slight narrow hips was something feminine. His skin was white as snow and smooth as porcelain. There was nothing touching that face, no pimples or freckles. His fingers were long and even pretty, as if he played the piano. His eyebrows were thin and straight. His hair was a jet black color, somewhat wavy and it kissed his neck, and now that Muzan noticed it, all the Kibutsuji used to have a dark color of hair, but not as much as that man's black hair. His nose was small and his lips were thin and pink.

That man was the most beautiful being he had ever seen. Muzan had not seen many, but he knows that no one can beat such a beautiful being.

But Muzan believes that the most beautiful thing is his eyes. They were a strong crimson color, much like blood. His long black lashes served as a curtain for those eyes that were able to take the breath away.

That being stole his breath. And he did it every time Muzan went to visit him with his family. He was never tired of looking at him.

Now that he is already an immortal being, Muzan thinks that of all his family, it is most likely that he is the most similar to man.

Extremely black hair that does not come down from the neck, thin and tall with red eyes and white skin.

Although Muzan knew that he was nothing next to that man. The skin of that being was a healthy pale. And those crimson eyes were much redder than his.

No one could ever compare to him.

* * *

Cadis Etrama di Raizel.

The Noblesse.

His name had the most beautiful meaning.

_Supreme Judge of the Rose._

Or...

_Fire and Judgment that Burns Sins, Gives Happiness and Brings Balance._

His job was to be the guardian of the world. He was to remain there as a being who kept balance among the creatures of Earth. Protecting and watching over humans and Nobles was his priority. Raizel must ensure that there is balance between both races and that there is peace.

Raizel did not hesitate to punish those who hurt those whom he swore to protect. His duty as Noblesse was one he took seriously.

This caused fear even among the Nobles themselves.

Fear of a being so powerful and that he had the authority and the duty to destroy them if they interrupted the balance due to his authority as The Noblesse that was handed down to him by the gods.

A lonely existence.

Until that man came.

Kaito Kibutsuji.

That man found him.

After so many years, Raizel had decided to move away from Lukedonia and live in a lonely forest surrounded by nature. It was an extremely lonely place and Raizel never thought to meet a human.

A man extremely wounded and on the verge of death.

His compassion for the beings he swore to protect did not make him hesitate to go out and punish those Rebel Nobles and Werewolves who were hunting that man, a human without any power.

Then, he made a contract with that man to save his life, granting him his precious blood. From that moment on, everyone who came out of the Kaito Kibutsuji seed were, in one way or another, descendants of Raizel.

But Raizel still took refuge in his castle.

Kaito did not hesitate to build the Kibutsuji Complex somewhat near Raizel's castle. He gave him servants to take care of the castle and his needs and visited him every Friday, the day he was saved by Raizel.

From that day forward, that became a tradition, and Raizel was the ancestor of all those who were blissful of being descendants of Kaito Kibutsuji.

* * *

The last time Muzan visited him, he found out his real name.

**Cadis Etrama di Raizel.**

An extremely long, elegant and foreign name.

Muzan was fascinated and wanted to know the meaning, but Raizel was someone quiet and did not talk about his past or how he always stayed so young. Still, he loved listening to others. He was always there to listen and although he did not usually say something, the softness of his expression showed the affection he felt for the Kibutsuji.

That, too, was the last time he was allowed to enter Raizel's mansion.

* * *

As soon as he turned into a demon, created demons and started hurting and devouring humans, the doors of Raizel's mansion were closed to him.

The Kibutsuji were brought to extinction by himself and Raizel was never visited again by those who called themselves the _Descendants of the Rose_.

However, there was the Ubuyashiki Family, who were not descendants of Kaito, but of Kaito's sister, Karen Kibutsuji, who married Eiki Ubuyashiki.

Being from the same family, they were cursed due to being related to the demon Muzan. Their children were born weak and died instantly. In order for the family to not die, the Ubuyashiki had to dedicate themselves to defeating Muzan. However, their bodies were slowly eaten by aa disease that leaves them weak and blind. And never one of them has managed to live more than 30 years.

And they were not blessed with Raizel's noble blood.

* * *

Then hunters were born to hunt down demons and kill Muzan.

Raizel was oblivious to what was happening, so the balance between the races was being disrupted. Demons became more and humans less.

Without Raizel to keep the balance, the world was becoming chaotic.

But things were about to change.

* * *

Tomioka Giyu never thought he was going to come across that scroll having due to having found a trail of Muzan Kibutsuji in that lonely and grand complex.

> _"The noble blood of Cadis Etrama di Raizel is capable of accomplishing unimaginable things. Raizel-sama's power seems to be based on blood. When I was saved and Raizel-sama gave me the honor of giving me his blood, I could quickly feel that I became stronger. And certainly, I was faster, stronger and had a better physical stamina. I am sure that my descendants will be blessed with the noble blood that runs through my veins. The Kibutsuji will be the pinnacle of humanity with the blood of Raizel-sama running through the blood of my descendants. However, I fear that my blood will thin out as time passes. In the meantime, I have decided to experiment with my own blood containing Raizel-sama's blood. By the results, Raizel-sama's blood is capable of healing unimaginable wounds. That blood, I am sure, is capable of healing even **the worst curses**. Truly, the Kibutsuji are blessed to be the **Descendants of the Rose**."_

Giyu raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Who was Raizel-sama?

What did it have to do with the Kibutsuji and, therefore, with Muzan?

Will Raizel-sama's blood be able to heal Oyakata-sama?

Was Raizel-sama the ancestor of Muzan Kibutsuji?

This Raizel-sama sounds powerful ...

Giyu did not hesitate to take that scroll and show it to Oyakata-sama.

* * *

Raizel's crimson gaze saddens as he looks out of his window with that letter in his elegant, delicate and slender hands.

Even without the help of Nobles and Werewolves, humans still lead themselves to destruction. All for being power hungry.

"Oh, Muzan. What have you done my silly descendant?"

> _**"I would like to know if it would be possible to speak to you, Raizel-sama. This is about a Kibutsuji who has created demons that devour humans."** _

**Author's Note:**

> Soo...yeah.
> 
> I don't have a pair for this story, but I suppose it would be yaoi with Raizel as the uke...
> 
> Anyways, this story will not continued unless it's adopted.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I'm going to sleep.


End file.
